


who to being saith mine, is soon belied

by willwell



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fetish, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Mention of Death, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guanshan spend the morning in the same bed.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	who to being saith mine, is soon belied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me i'm good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986861) by [avoidfilledwithcelluloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid). 
  * A translation of [тот, кто говорит «моё», обманут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966779) by [willwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell). 



> the title is taken from fremde sind wir by franz werfel (tr. by christopher mulrooney)
> 
> inspired by [art](https://mobile.twitter.com/gidaespoon/status/1321835429050634243) by [gidaespoon](https://mobile.twitter.com/gidaespoon)
> 
> thanks to [1154lizz](https://1154lizz.tumblr.com) for editing and proofreading, i take full responsibility for all remaining errors

The shovel in his brother's hands swings down on the puppy's head, it tumbles into the pit. His brother buries it, yet there's no bottom in sight. The mist around them is cigarette smoke. He calls out:

“Enough. Stop.”

“I'm not doing anything.”

He Tian snaps his eyes open. He's sitting on Mo Guanshan's thighs, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of him. Yellow shirt already rolled up to his armpits. He Tian leans onto Mo Guanshan's ribs. Mo Guanshan grimaces.

“Move and I'll hit you.”

He Tian touches Mo Guanshan's nipple with his fingers, bends over and nestles his cheek into his chest. His dick pulses in the rhythm of Mo Guanshan's heartbeat. He swallows and glances at the sheets. His brother presses the cloth to his neck, he can only beg for the carotid to be unharmed. Their clothes are soaked in red. His brother's lips are moving but only the sound of the river reaches his ears. He Tian feels the vibrations in his throat. His own voice sounds far away:

“It's flowing too fast, it'll cover everything up.”

“Didn't catch that. Speak louder.”

“Cover me up.”

“Do it yourself.”

It's burning behind He Tian's eyelids. He lifts his head and puts his tongue out. He licks and circles Mo Guanshan's nipple with the tip of it until the muscle aches. Then he sucks and bites. When dryness creeps into his mouth, he speaks up:

“Cover me up, cover me up.”

“Just reach out. It's closer to you.”

“I'm fucking cold.”

He Tian sucks on the other nipple as Mo Guanshan pulls at his hair.

“Stop.”

He shakes his head and hums. He says:

“Let me. Just a lil' bit.”

“You don't even know what that means.”

“I'll be gentle.”

The fist in his hair unclenches. He Tian lowers his head and noses at the folds of Mo Guanshan's shirt. 

“You've been acting like an infant lately.”

He strokes Mo Guanshan's forehead.

“And you've been very thoughtful lately. Tell me, did something happen to you?”

“...”

“C'mon, big brother will hear you out.”

Mo Guanshan bites He Tian's forearm. He Tian relaxes his hand, flicks at Mo Guanshan's earlobe. Mo Guanshan opens his jaw, a thread of saliva still connecting his mouth to He Tian's skin. 

“I'll beat you to death.”

“I'd beat you too.”

“You're pissing me off.”

“I've got something for you. Close your eyes.”

He Tian gets up and moves to the table by the couch. Mo Guanshan looks at him with knitted brows. He returns and sits cross-legged on the bed. He leaves a key in Mo Guanshan's palm:

“It's the only copy. Don't lose it.”

“What—”

“I'm giving you a safe space. You never know what will happen. You can come at any time of the day or night. I'm waiting for your thanks.”

“You just want to get caught jerking off.”

“I dream about it every single day of my life. I wish you would record me in a compromising position and blackmail me...”

Mo Guanshan tucks his legs under him, takes He Tian's hand and places it over his crotch. He Tian breathes in, looks at a strand behind Mo Guanshan's ear, and breathes out.

“You're not in a museum.”

They kiss. Mo Guanshan breathes deep and steady. He Tian runs his tongue over Mo Guanshan's gums and comes across a gap instead of the upper fourth tooth:

“This gap makes me horny as hell.”

His wrist goes numb in Mo Guanshan's grip.

“You imbecile.”

“Your lisp is so cute. Do you want me to knock the rest of your teeth out? Your blowjobs are gonna be breathtaking.”

Mo Guanshan avoids He Tian's next touch. He gets out of the bed and fixes his shirt. He Tian watches as the finger marks on his wrist turn pale. Before Mo Guanshan exits the room he says:

“Bring me some water.”

He reclines on the pillows and turns to the window. The sun is shining. He closes his eyes. There's greenery surrounding him. The procession marches towards the grave. Someone's hand is on He Tian's shoulder. He hears a shutter. The procession retreats, people flee the cemetery. It's empty. The coffin is dug out of the ground. His mother's body withdrawn from it and taken to a quiet place, home. They put her on her bed. People gather around her and freeze.

Mo Guanshan bumps into him when he steps out of the toilet. He Tian clutches at Mo Guanshan's shirt.

Half an hour later, he's licking Mo Guanshan's cum off his fingers.

“Disgusting... Let's do it again.”

“Psycho, are you on steroids? I can't.”

“Physically or emotionally? I don't mind.”

He grabs for Mo Guanshan's dick. Mo Guanshan kicks him. He Tian chuckles and throws up his hands. He falls onto the mattress and into the water. He's afraid for the force that tossed him. An explosion rumbles, everything above the surface is on a fire. He writhes. The fire fades, the depth brightens. He emerges from the water with Mo Guanshan on his shoulders.


End file.
